Not Applicable.
This invention relates to games in which playing cards and dice are used.
There are of course numerous card games, and many card games that include the use of one or more dice. The object and purpose of the game, the rules of the game, the types of cards and dice used, and the method of use of the cards and dice vary amongst these other games. The game described and claimed herein is believed to be unique.
Some of these card and dice games patented involve matching cards or the suits of cards to dice based on the value of the individual die or the design on the die. The matching is done without the use of mathematical operations being performed on the dice.
Other games in this category involve adding the values of two dice to be used as one value. The use of this value in the context of these games as well as the object and purpose of these games vary widely.
These games do not involve players developing multiple mathematical equations involving the values of the dice to produce a result that equates to a numeric value of a card.
There is one educational tool, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,168 to Heckman (1967), that uses dice imprinted with numbers and operators to equate to a value of card. The order of mathematical operations, the order of the dice values used, and the type of operations that may be used are constrained by the rules and dice used. The player does not have the freedom to arrange the dice in any order or use any of their own mathematical operations.
The game presented here in is an educational, entertaining card and dice game in which cards are matched to the values of dice based on a valid mathematical relationship of the dice to the value of the card in a predetermined amount of time.
One object of the present invention is to provide a game with a mathematical challenge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an entertaining game for one or more players.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an educational mathematical learning game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game that requires fast thinking.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game that can be customized to the skill of the players.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game that can be played in multiple ways.
Another object of the present invention is a game that can be modified by its participants.
Another object of the present invention is a game that can be played by all participants at the same time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game that can be enjoyed by a wide range of ages including children and adults.
Accordingly, one advantage of the present invention is the educational aspect of the game in regards to the broad range of mathematical operations that may be applied to the values of the dice to achieve a valid match with a player""s card.
Another advantage is the game allows all players to play at the same time during each round rather than players taking turns.
Another advantage is the game can be played alone as well as with multiple players.
Another advantage is the game is expandable and offers multiple possibilities in terms of rules and how to play.
Another advantage is the degree of difficulty can easily be adjusted to suit the skills of the players.
Another advantage is that there is a time limit per round, which can create excitement and can affect the play of the game.
Another advantage is the game is for all agesxe2x80x94the degree of flexibility provided by this game allows people of all ages and skill to enjoy it.
Additional benefits and features of the game will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.